The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies as well as evolved computing devices making use of networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. Many computing devices are now configured to access network resources, such as, for example, web pages, over a plurality of available network interfaces. These network interfaces may include, for example, cellular network interface, a wired Ethernet interface, a wireless local access network interface, a virtual private network tunnel interface, and/or the like. These available network interfaces may interface with wireline or wireless networks.
Some network resources, however, may not be accessible through each available network interface. Moreover, even if a network resource is available through multiple available network interfaces, one available network interface may be better for accessing the network resource than others. Unfortunately, applications, such as web browsers, used to access network resources and/or applications used to control access to network resources by other applications, such as various operating system components, may not be configured to determine an appropriate network interface for use to access a network resource. These applications may be configured to only use a predefined network interface or may otherwise be configured to blindly cycle through available network interfaces. Some applications may require user intervention to switch a default network interface. However, this is undesirable from a usability point of view as not only does it impose a burden on the user, but the user may not know which network interface to use.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide computing device users with methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for determining a network interface to access a network resource.